Confesion
by Asiia
Summary: No soy lo suficientemente valiente para decirlo todo…a cada gota de sangre que eh derramado, una lagrima le ah de mi decision Adios Aome.Mi primer fic de Inu, capitulo unico.“Una ultima, solo una mas”


"**Confesión"**

**((….))**

**Inuyasha y todos sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.**

Mi primer fanfic de Inuyasha, capitulo único.

**Advertencia: **Si que le teméis a la muerte o sangre favor de pensarlo antes de continuar.

**((….))**

"**Dialogo"**

"**_Frase"_**

**((….))**

Desde siempre tengo el recuerdo grabado en la mente, pesadillas que no puedo dejar atrás, no es que quiera conservar el dolor y llevarlo conmigo por siempre por el contrario deseo más que nada eliminarlo, quitarlo de mí.

Si la juventud me ha dejado, olvidado y a pesar de mi extremosa edad, aun lo recuerdo, todo, completamente, cada detalle.

Soy fuerte, o debo serlo para que así nadie pueda herirme, por que yo en verdad, no se ya siquiera si estoy viviendo por simple costumbre, quiero llorar, romper en mil pedazos esto que tu llamas corazón, por que lastima; Al verte solo quisiera olvidar, empezar, si me das ánimos, eres lo único, aun que quiera, no puedo, por que sigue vivo.

Estoy vivo, aquello que odio aun se pasea por este mundo, lo que más aborrezco, yo mismo.

Tranquilidad que no llega a mi mente, solo esta llena de mil y un maneras de muerte, por eso…

Ya se que en ocasiones pierdo los estribos, puedo llegar a lastimar a quienes mas quiero, como lo hice contigo, es por que solo soy un mounstro eso soy.

Un estorbo, carga, molestia, un ser despreciable que vive de los demás, con sus mas puros sentimientos, de esas intenciones sinceras, buenas que tienen para conmigo, y yo un maldito malagradecido, no merezco la vida.

¿Por qué sigo aquí?

¿En donde ese al que llaman dios?

¿Como es que en su maravilla puede dejar a este inútil seguir viviendo?

¿Que tengo algo que dejar a alguien?…solo dolor ¿Como….?

Quiero que sepas también que eres lo único, como ella algún día lo fue.

Eres mas que un ángel, no se que o por que, ni como es que llegaste a mi vida, solo se que desde entonces mi rumbo cambio, que es gracias a ti que yo ya no sobrevivo, pero aun no creo vivir.

Gracias, en verdad, se que debe sorprenderte escuchar algo así de mi, "No es tu estilo" dirás yo solo te vería con aquel gesto de desden, si pudiera, pero ya no podré, es lo mejor.

Antes de todo me gustaría que supieras lo mucho que me ilumina tu solo existir, por que eres lo único ¿sabes que hay detrás de esa expresión de absoluta molestia?

Apuesto que, aunque especules muchas cosas, no hay certeza en ellas.

Lo que esta detrás de mi barrera, soy yo, aquel cobarde que tiene miedo de que alguien llegue a tocar su corazón, porque esta roto, soy un mounstro, esa persona que causa desgracias a todos los que le conocen, ese que paga mal a quienes son bondadosos, ese que no siente por que no es ni humano ni bestia, eso y mas es Inu Yasha.

Pero aun no soy lo suficientemente valiente para decirlo todo y en verdad es una lastima por que ya no te veré….se que te extrañare y también recordare con mucho sentimiento tu aroma ¿recuerdas? ese aroma horrible que tienes.

Me queda mucho por contar, ya estoy cansado de llevarlo todo dentro de mi, me aburrí de ser el tipo que enfrenta cualquier cosa sin el mas mínimo sudor de frente, aquel que cree que dios, si existe, no es capaz de mitigar su lucha, que sus objetivos alcanzara con solo proponérselo, solo que no tengo ninguna verdadera meta.

Seguir diciéndote muchas cosas, me gustaría, sin embargo se que eso seria como dejarte con esta carga, con ese dolor que se lleva en el pecho, con esas lagrimas que quieres soltar pero que no puedes por que tus ojos se rehúsan.

Un montón de cosas que deseas solucionar y la impotencia que sientes al saber que solo eres uno, es mentira eso de que _"uno hace la diferencia_", es mentira, yo lo intente y nunca lo logre, no quiero seguir.

Eso también lo se, te conozco muy bien, así me lo permitiste, yo que no merezco siquiera tu desprecio, me dejaste llegar a lo mas profundo de tu esencia.

Se que deseas saber mas, que seguramente tus lagrimas se estarán derramando, por mi maldita culpa ¿ni con esto puedo dejar de lastimar a la gente que amo, a ti que eres mi todo en este lugar, solo por eso, por tu bondad creo reunir el valor para decirte mas.

Tengo miedo, mucho miedo, a cada instante, de vivir o de morir, de perderte o tenerte, de seguir o quedarme, de hablar y callar, a todo le temo, nada merezco.

Quisiera solucionar al mundo, aclarar todo lo sucio, encontrarme con un nuevo yo al despertar, un yo que dejara de ser quien es, un mounstro, pero abro los ojos y lo primero que veo son esas garras, el cabello blanco, la juventud que me ah dejado, la maldición que llevo en la sangre, aquella que me reprocha por lo que hago, las pesadillas de mis actos.

¿Es un infierno?

¿Un castigo?

En estos momentos, recuerdo bien tu sonrisa, la alegría que te caracteriza, sobre todo quien eres.

Eres mi todo, por lo que deseo algún día ser mejor. Aquella que me aprecio aun sin conocerme, el corazón puro que llego a este corrompido asesino viviente.

Eh matado a mas de un inocente, a cada gota de sangre que eh derramado, una lagrima le ah seguido, es un ciclo sin fin.

Una vez que cae por primera vez, sigue una segunda, comencé desde que era pequeño, en aquellos días cuando por mis diferencias con los demás niños, sus maltratos me hacían sentir tan mal que yo, me deprimía en principio luego conocí el coraje, la venganza, el odio.

Perdí a mi madre, eso me lo quito todo menos el deseo de venganza.

En ese momento supongo, extravié el sentido humano que tenia, deje que la sangre podrida que llevo me superara, se apodero de mi voluntad, vivir sin morir, todo era nada para mi, hasta que llego ella, se convirtió en motivación, esa luz que entraba en las penumbras de mi corrupto ser.

También por mi causa ella Murió, como mi madre, fue vilmente asesinada, es mi culpa, mi culpa.

Por nada en este mundo, de ninguna manera permitiré que tu estés en peligro, no, no…pero por lo que veo toda persona bondadosa que me abre su corazón llega a sufrir grandes males si se queda a mi lado, entonces alejarnos es lo mejor, mas como se que es imposible para mi permanecer separado de lo único para este inútil y maldito mounstro que no merece nada y sin embargo revive su fe con solo saber que vives, existes.

No tengo voluntad para seguir aquí, perdóname, y por favor, por favor, no llores, ni entristezcas por esta decisión; la eh tomado completamente conciente de las consecuencias.

Perdón por todo el daño que te cause, el que hice pasar a todos, pero hoy se termina, con esta ultima gota todo se acaba.

Adiós Aome

**((….))**

"Una ultima, solo una mas" El limite de la vida se acerca dolorosamente al pobre ser posado sobre un pergamino bañado en tinta carmesí, letras escritas de sus venas.

"Solo…u...n…a" El perdón no basta, empezar de nuevo tampoco, la vida, quizás eso lo sea.  
El brillo del liquido usado en el tintero dejaba un escalofrió recorrer la columna vertebrar de la recién visita.

"…" La hora llego, cumplió su deseo, la última gota cayo rompiendo el silencio de aquella niña observante del suceso, allí frente a ella, tendido en su lecho, ese ser, su amado, sin vida…

"Inu…yasha, NO ¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE, ¿POR QUÉ?" toma entre sus brazos el cadáver, aun conserva su calor, una sonrisa esbozante en el rostro, satisfacción y aquella carta escrita en rojo sangre, su sangre.

"¿A…Adiós?" Una lágrima escapa a su promesa.

**((….)) FIN ((….))**

Gracias por leer.

Si ah gustado hacérmelo saber.

**((….))**

Por: Asia Black Mizuhara  
**As-NeKon.**


End file.
